


Broken hearts don't learn.

by captainunicornxoxo



Category: GOT7
Genre: Angst, BNoir, Fluff I guess, M/M, broken jackson, broken mark, im back from the dead ff, jjp, jjp all the way, not really markjin or jackbum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 14:09:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11922534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainunicornxoxo/pseuds/captainunicornxoxo
Summary: the one where hearts are broken and hearts are mend.





	Broken hearts don't learn.

 

 

Mark huffed as he sat beside Jackson. The younger offered him the stick in his hand. Normally Mark would have turned him down, but today was different. He placed the cancer stick to his lips and inhaled. He waited as the smoke filled his lungs, filled his emptiness. He exhaled slowly, relishing the feeling. He handed the cigarette back to Jackson.  
"why are we like this jack!?"he whispered. Jackson knew what he was talking about. He let out a dry chuckle, "broken hearts don't learn hyung..." he mumbled. "Jackson hyung!? mark hyung!!?" a voice shouted out. mark looked back, through the thickets that served as a cover, he saw the pink haired boy, searching for them. "its bam.." Mark whispered. He stood up, dusting his pants and nudged Jackson. "time to go burn holes into our hearts" he said. Jackson smiled as he dropped the cigarette and crushed it under his feet.

They entered the house, bambam (as they called him) leding the way. They entered the living room that was practically empty,save for the real family. Yugyeom was sprawled out on the couch asking Youngjae for a massage. The younger of the two made faces as a refusal from his spot on Jaebum and Jinyoung's lap. Bambam threw himself on Yugyeom causing a loud groan to erupt from Yugyeom. the boys burst out laughing. "where'd you go?"Jinyoung asked after his laughter had bubbled down. mark felt the pain return as he saw Jinyoung smile at him,his eyes crinkling and face lit. He felt Jackson hand on his back, rubbing him gently. Mark shrugged and sat across the newly wed. Jackson sat beside him but not before prying bambam off Yugyeom. Jaebum chuckled. "look at you two, you guys have gotten along so well,so fast." he said. Jackson forced a smile. "This you notice"he mumbled. Mark offered him a sympathetic smile.

They spent the night talking of good old times. The time when bambam had moved in the last house of their lane, the time Yugyeom had wrecked Youngjae's Christmas tree by hanging off a branch, the times when jaebum and jinoung sneaked kisses in the janitor's closet, jackson's 7 seconds in heaven with Amber, the time when they had smoked for the first time, youngjae's graduation party, jinyoung's sister's wedding, the time they walked in on mark's first time,the time when jaebum was at the hospital for a month because of his fall at the rink, the time when bambam had slept with his English teacher, the time they had planned a farewell for hyunwoo hyung, the time when jaebum proposed jinyoung, the bachelor's party where yugyeom had screeched like a girl. As the boys continued to chatter, jaebum stood up and asked jackson to help him get some more beer. Jackson watched as jaebum pressed a kiss to jinyoung's forehead. Jinyoung beamed at him, blushing slightky from the alcohol and from the kiss. Despite how long it had been, jackson still found his fingers curling into fists. He walked out of the room quickly. Jaebum ruffled jinyoung's hair and followed jackson out.  
"don't think, i didn't see that." jaebum said coming up behind jackson. He squeezed the younger shoulders gently. Jackson tuned to him confused. Had he seen jackson's mini outburst. He bit his lip as he waited for jaebum to turn. The elder turned around with cans of beer in hand and placed them on the kitchen table. Jackson forced a chuckle,"what hyung?" he asked. Jaebum grinned at him. "i saw your hand on mark's back. the subtle smiles and whispers." jaebum said, winking at him. "what's cooking between you two? and shouldn't you thank me for introducing you to mark?" jaebum said. "thank me, thank jinyoung!" jaebum went on, gathering more beer cans in his arms and chuckling. Jackson concentrated on breathing like mark had said. He could feel the tears and the anger building. He wanted to scream out loud. "How do you see all that but were blind to me for so many years!!?? how didn't you not notice my subtle stares,smile and whispers at you? why ??? why was it that when i was invisible so long hyung? why didn't you notice me hugging you first when you topped a subject, why didn't you notice me when i sat by your bedside all night when you were in the hospital? did you know i showed up for gym only because you were there? how did you not hear me whisper i love you every time i lent you a shoulder to cry on or when i held you when you fell asleep? how?" but he didn't.Jackson sighed. Outside yugyeom and bambam had fallen asleep, limbs thrown over each other. youngjae was drifting off to sleep, his head resting on mark's lap. Mark pet the younger's hair, softly humming to himself. He looked up when he felt eyes on him. Jinyoung smiled at him. Mark swore his heart skipped a beat. But then again it was broken. "what?" he asked. Jinyoung giggled. "nothing, you look cute like this!"he said. "nice to know you find me cute at lest now." mark said as nonchalantly as possible. "i always found you cute hyung!"jinyoung said as he gulped his drink down. Mark did not respond. He only stared as the love his life raked a hand through his hair, his wedding band glittering under the lights of their chandelier. Mark swallowed the lump in his throat as he had trained himself too over the years.

"Why are we like this hyung?" jackson asked as he passed the bottle to mark. They were hiding in the thickets again. The newly wed had gone to bed after teasing the two. The maknaes had fallen asleep long ago. A dull ache had kept the cracked ones awake. Mark smiled wryly. "broken hearts don't learn jack." He said.

**Author's Note:**

> and im back. over this hiatus, i ended up falling in love with jjp!!!!! so i thought, why not!  
> boo!


End file.
